Remember Back Then? Let's Try Again  AmeriCanada
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Matthew remembers a dare made a long time ago by his brother, Alfred. Just... Read the story, okay? Insipration: America x Canada AMV on youtbe with song "Mary's Song  Oh My My My " by Taylor Swift.


Remember Back Then? Let's Try Again

AmeriCanada

A blond male hugged his bear tightly as he knocked on the door of his brother's home. His face was painted with a light shade of pink as he bit his lip, wondering if this was a good idea.

"H-Hey, you!" The bear squirmed in his arms, practically suffocating.

"Huh? Oh, s-sorry, Kumacheerio." He loosened his lock on the animal, hearing a sigh coming from it.

Matthew was nervous about visiting his brother today. He visited him every month. England said it would be good for the two to spend more time together since they were practically brothers. Actually, they are, but they never acted like they were, really.

The door opened and Alfred looked out at the Canadian. "Hey, Matt! Visiting already? It's only been a week since the last one." He opened the door wider and let his twin inside.

"S-Sorry, Alfred. I really just needed to talk to you." He made his way inside, rushing to hide his faint blush. "I don't really think it can wait too long."

The older of the two watched his twin, confused a bit. He seemed a little… Scared. Not like the scared someone could get from watching a movie, but… Some kind of scared. He didn't want to worry too much, but couldn't help but worry a bit as he poured some food into a dish he had gotten for the bear.

Matthew leaned against one of the counters in the kitchen, setting Kuma down to let him scamper to his food. His fingers anxiously drummed against the edge of the countertop. He bit his lip, running the memory he had recently remembered through his head again.

_"Hey, Alfie!" The young Canadian ran up to his brother, a smaller Kumajirou being hugged in his left arm._

_ His twin was outside, petting a rabbit that happened to approach him. He looked up at the sound of his name being called. The rabbit looked up as well and ran as the sight of another being came into view._

_ "Hi, Matt! I didn't see you when France came" He tilted his head a little in confusion._

_ This was a normal thing. France would come to visit Britain and America once in a while, bringing Canada along with him._

_ The younger blond child nodded. "It's because I was talking with Kuma."_

_ Alfred giggled a little and reached out to pet the bear's head. "Hi, Mr. Kuma!" He laughed again as the animal nuzzled into his hand. "By the way, you know how France talked to us last time about love?"_

_ Matthew nodded, fidgeting a little while he blushed. "Y-Yeah. What about it?"_

_ "I dare you to kiss me!"_

_ The words made the French territory's face burn like fire. "K-Kiss you? B-But Alfred! We're brothers!"_

_ The older territory smirked. "But it's a dare! You have to do it!"_

_ The young Canadian's blush became even worse as he bit his lip, trying to find a way out of this dare. "Wh-What if England finds out? You know h-he's angry with P-Papa about that love t-talk!"_

_ "That's why we don't say anything and do it right here and now, silly!"_

_ He really had thought of everything, hadn't he? "W-Well… As long as E-England or Papa don't find out!"_

_ "Don't worry Matt. I'll make sure they don't know."_

Matthew sighed shakily and finally made direct eye contact with his twin. "A-Alfred… You remember a r-really, really long time ago, back when we were territories? The one time m-me and France visited?"

"Dude," the American laughed, "you guys visited more than once. You gotta be more specific."

The Canadian glared at him slightly. "I was getting to that!" His face flushed a bit more as he continued. "Y-You, um… Dared me to k-kiss you…"

The older brother stared at him, amused, before he burst out laughing. "Matt, what are you smoking? I would never dare-" Suddenly, his laughter stopped as it hit him.

The memory of the dare came at him like a stampede. Especially the dare itself.

_"Don't worry, Matt. I'll make sure they don't know."_

_ Little Matthew bit his lip nervously, but nodded. Alfred was his brother. He could trust his brother to keep this their little secret, right?_

_ However, the twin that dared him was already having second thoughts. What if he couldn't keep his mouth shut? What if France caught them? Or, even worse, Britain?_

_ He shook slightly as his blushing brother took a step forward, their noses inches from touching. Both of their eyes were wide open as the French-owned territory leaned forward slightly, tilting his head as to not smash his nose into the English-owned territory's._

_ Just as their lips were just a few slight movements from touching, Alfred turned and ran toward the house without a word. His face raged with heat and his breathing was rapid. He ran inside and went straight to his room, collapsing on his bed. He lie on his stomach, waiting for the anxiety, fear, and blush to go away before he left his room._

The familiar heat returned to his face as he looked away. "I-I remember now…" He couldn't believe how childish he was back then. He was near the point of calling his young self stupid for daring his own brother that.

Then again, the next words he heard were shocking.

The younger blond cleared his throat after the long pause and looked up at his brother. "A-Alfie… I dare you to kiss me." He smiled slightly, hoping to encourage his twin.

Alfred stared at Matthew for a moment, his mind still taking in his words. "B-But, Matt… We're b-brothers!"

"It's a dare, Alfie. Y-You have to do it." The quiet male laughed softly at himself, feeling silly repeating his brother's words from so long ago. "And I'll make sure they don't find out," he added, one step ahead of the American.

Canada had him beat. There was no way out. A dare was a dare, and you have to do it. He sighed shakily and nodded, blushing slightly as he took another step forward, pushing the space between them away.

Matthew watched as his brother slowly leaned in. Just like the younger blond did so long ago, his older twin tilted his head slightly to let their noses pass by each other. He couldn't believe Alfred was going through with this. He was sure he would refuse anyway. Then again, he didn't really change much since childhood, so it wasn't that big of a surprise that he was actually going to kiss him.

"I-I can't!" The shy Canadian turned away, blushing insanely. He would have ran for his house, but was trapped against the counter.

Alfred groaned and rolled his eyes. To be honest, he was really looking forward to this. "Matty, just…" He shook his head and forced his lips upon his twin's.

They kissed for the first time in their lives.

The Canadian's eyes were wide for a moment from the jolt that zipped through him as soon as their lips touched, but they quickly fluttered shut in utter bliss. It was absolutely dreamy the way their lips matched perfectly in such a warm, pleasant way. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Matt pulled his brother closer. He never wanted the feeing to end.

Even when Alfred pulled back, both nations could still feel the warmth running through them. They stood there, frozen in some feeling foreign to the two of them.

"Took you long enough," America laughed, nuzzling his sibling affectionately.

"Me? _You're_ the one that ran off the first time!" Matthew giggled.


End file.
